


A Match Made Online

by jbird181



Series: 13 Days of Falling in Love [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: Cassandra and Ezekiel decide to meddle in Jenkins' love life by setting up an online dating profile for him, and he is not amused... until he gets a message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Online Dating
> 
> You can read more about Sarah, an original character Panda and I created, [here](https://jbird181.tumblr.com/post/155875488745/introducing-sarah-fisher).

“Jenkins, what’s the last book you read?”

“Well, yesterday I finished _the_ _Epic of Gilgamesh_.”

Cassandra typed something into her computer. “What are some of your favorite things.” He opened his mouth to answer but Ezekiel cut him off. “ _Besides_ tea.”

“Well… as I was about to say, I enjoy reading, science, um and bow ties, I suppose.”

“Bow ties, really?” snorted Ezekiel. “That’s the best you can come up with?”

Jenkins sighed. “Fine, I also enjoy traveling. Why are you asking me all these questions anyway?”

“Smile!” called Cassandra before snapping a picture of Jenkins with her phone and uploading it to her computer. He was not smiling, but she figured that was the best she was going to get.

Ezekiel leaned over Cassandra’s shoulder to look at the screen. “Put the candid shot first. Jenkins in his natural habitat.”

“What are you doing?” Jenkins joined the two Librarians at the computer and was not pleased with what he saw. “Is that—”

“We’re signing you up for Match.com…” Cassandra admitted.

“That isn’t necessary,” Jenkins huffed.

“It’s just… you seemed a little lonely lately, and well, I mean I have Estrella, Ezekiel has Jake, Eve has Moriarty, and you, well…”

Ezekiel shrugged as if to say _she has a point._

“I have the Library, and its Librarians and Guardians, Cassandra,” Jenkins admonished. Her concern was touching though, and it had been an awfully long time since he’d been… romantically involved with anyone. Perhaps… “Although, since you’ve gone to the trouble of setting up a profile for me, I suppose it can’t hurt to check it out.”

“Great!” Cassandra scribbled something on a post-it note. “Here’s your username and password.”

Jenkins smiled wanly. He was committed now. “Thank you, Miss Cillian.”

He waited until he was alone in the Library to check out the website. Once he was sure the others had left, Jenkins scrolled through the seemingly endless photos of men and women, feeling overwhelmed.

_Was he supposed to click on them?_

Luckily, he was saved from having to make a decision by a little number one popping up on his messages icon. He clicked on it.

 **Sarah Fisher:** Hey.

Jenkins supposed he should be grateful it was a greeting and not an unwarranted picture of genitalia.

 **Jenkins:** Hello.

 **Sarah Fisher:** The Epic of Gilgamesh, huh?

 **Jenkins:** It’s a classic.

 **Sarah Fisher:** Have you ever read the classic Treasure Island?

 **Jenkins:** Of course. I work in a library.

 **Sarah Fisher:** I’m a freelance journalist. Basically I travel around the world writing stories and get paid for it.

She was a little blunt, but Jenkins found this Sarah intriguing.

 **Jenkins:** What's your favorite place you’ve been?

 **Sarah Fisher:** The Swiss Alps, for sure. I love skiing there. And you?

Jenkins wasn't quite expecting that. Maybe Paris or Sydney, but the mountains?

 **Jenkins:** I’d have to go with Portland.

Sarah continued to surprise him. As they chatted over the next couple of weeks, he learned that she enjoyed sky-diving, had once swam with sharks, and was currently training for a triathlon. Jenkins found himself smiling every time he got a new message from her. Of course, if they were to officially date, there were some things he'd have to address, namely his immortality and the Library. He couldn't just tell anyone about magic existing in the world.

But then again, he got the feeling Sarah wasn't just anyone.

 **Sarah Fisher:** So you mentioned you like rock. There's a Led Zeppelin concert in Portland this Saturday, want to go?

It had been a while since Jenkins had left the Library for anything not involving a case, but he was very interested in meeting Sarah in person.

 **Jenkins:** I’d love to.

***

Ezekiel looked up from his laptop. “Where are you going?”

“Last I checked, it was none of your business where I go.”

Ezekiel smirked. “You're going on a date, aren't you.”

Jenkins busied himself setting up the Backdoor. “Fine, if you _must_ know, I am.” He flipped the switch. “Don't you dare follow me!” Then, bracing himself, he stepped through the swirling, blue portal.

He arrived in a supply closet in a seldom-used office building across the street from the center where the concert was taking place. Quietly, Jenkins let himself out. He crossed the street and waited outside the center for Sarah.

He adjusted the green bowtie he said he’d wear, once. Twice. He felt conspicuously overdressed. Perhaps this was a mistake. He turned to leave, but then he saw Sarah walking towards him. Even without the identifying leather jacket, he would’ve known it was her. Not only was she intelligent, adventurous, and funny, it turned out she was stunning too.

Sarah pulled a hand out of her jacket pocket and offered it to him to shake. “Nice to meet you, Jenkins,” she said with a smile that could melt all of the snow on the Alps she liked so much.

Jenkins swallowed and shook her hand. “Likewise, Sarah.” He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“So formal,” she laughed, but she looped her arm through his. “We shall.” 

Jenkins supposed he owed Cassandra and Ezekiel a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to send us a greeting, if you're so inclined. [tumblr](https://jbird181.tumblr.com).


End file.
